The tissue laboratory will continue to provide technical assistance to the investigators of the Laboratory of Cell Biology and Genetics and to those of other units at the NIH who require technical help. A considerable part of the tissue laboratory's work is concerned with providing a wide variety of special histologic techniques ajusted to the various research projects as shown below. Specimen Stained slides Spare Accessioned Routine Special Slides Total Animals 145 179 125 4314 Human 0 0 0 0 145 179 125 304 4618